


Hello, Baby

by CouldntBeGayer



Series: dnf on da brain [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom George, Connected to another work of mine, Consent is Mandatory, Dream is a femboy, FaceTime Sex, Fluff and Smut, George is a mess and we love to see it, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Kicking 2020 to the curb with some good ol' gay porn, M/M, Mild D/s, Phone Sex, Smut, help my plot developed porn, its okay tho he's just vibing, our boys just want to put their fingers in each others mouths, top dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CouldntBeGayer/pseuds/CouldntBeGayer
Summary: Dream does a little jig and George gets hot and bothered.OR"He smiles at the other man as he gets up from his chair and pretends nothing is different. He’s not currently wearing a crop-top, skirt and fishnets, what?George looks startled, he shifts in his chair and does that little cough that people do when they're flustered but trying to hide it. He also seems to be trying to hide the fact that he’s checking out Dream, glancing away every few seconds."
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dnf on da brain [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166975
Comments: 4
Kudos: 278





	Hello, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If your here from CWPSPWNBFT, hello! Have fun!
> 
> If you clicked on this without reading my other work, its not necessary to read it first, but it's not long and it explains a few things. You can find it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194873/chapters/69088872).
> 
> THESE ARE REAL PPL, IF ANYONE SAYS THEY ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THINGS LIKE THIS P L E A S E TELL ME!!!!!! THIS IS PURELY FOR FUN AND I WANT EVERYONE TO BE HAVING FUN!!!!!!!!! MAKING PEOPLE UNCOMFY IS NOT FUN!!!!!!!!!!! THESE ARE REAL PPL AND I RESPECT THEM!!!!!!!

Dream dips his brush into the powder and swipes it across his face, setting his foundation. Screwing the lid back on and dropping it in his makeup bag, he grabs his phone and texts George. It was one of those “fuck it” type of moments, he’d just recently come to terms with his feelings for George and now every interaction with his friend was boiling. Dream wanted so much he could feel his knees shake with it.

>Dre  
_can u ft? I wanna show u smth 4 1 of the streams_

>Gogy  
_yea on sec_

Smiling, Dream sits down at his desk and tries to ignore the anxious bubbling in the pit of his stomach. Even if he’s read this all wrong and George doesn’t react the way Dream thinks he will, he’s got a good cover story to fall back on.

The phone propped on the desk rings, shaking where it’s stood up. Dream startles and adjusts how he’s sitting so only his shoulders are visible and then picks up.

“Hey Dream, what are ya doin’?” George asks, he’s sitting at his desk and seems to be messing with something on his computer.

“Nothin much, I was just doing my makeup and practicing this thing I want to show you.”

George glances at Dream and smiles. “It looks good, you’re getting better at it.”

He preens at the complement. “Thanks! What about you?”

“Hmm? Oh! Just editing a little bit, nothing important.” George clicks a few times and then shuts off his computer, turning to watch Dream. “What is it you wanted to show me?”

He smiles at the other man as he gets up from his chair and pretends nothing is different. He’s not currently wearing a crop-top, skirt and fishnets, what?

George looks startled, he shifts in his chair and does that little cough that people do when they're flustered but trying to hide it. He also seems to be trying to hide the fact that he’s checking out Dream, glancing away every few seconds.

Dream feels his confidence grow, all the ways he’s reacting is lining up exactly with how Dream hoped he would. _This should go well_.

“Anyway, I was thinking- George, are you okay? You’re looking a little flushed.” No harm in teasing him a bit.

“W-what?” George’s voice cracks. “No, I’m fine, uh, continue.” He flaps his hand at Dream and offers a weak smile.

“Alright, well. I’ve been working on like… A dance? For a bit, and I figured we could do a donation stream for Covid relief or something, and if we reach our goal I would do it.” Dream rubs at the hem of his skirt, pulling it up to reveal even more of his thigh. George watches him do it and it courses like fire through Dream’s veins.

“A dance?” George asks, swallowing and rolling his shoulders.

“Yeah, like those TikTok ones, with the hips.” Dream explains, dropping his skirt and swaying his hips. 

“Oh, uh, and you wanted to show that, to-to me?” He stutters. Dreams absolutely _thrilled_ at how well this is going. At how bothered George seems to be.

The dance really wasn’t something from TikTok, it was at least 100% more sultry then that. Dream had spent a few days watching videos on sketchy websites on how to do a strip tease, on how to pole dance, etcetera, and had picked bits and pieces of those to cobble together into something that looked _hot_ , even to himself. He was irrationally proud of it.

He didn’t get to take any of his clothes off though, that would probably be too forward.

“Yeah, if that's okay?”

“It’s fine.” George answers a bit quicker then normal, clipping the end of Dreams remark. He smirks.

“Alright.”

The music starts slow, and Dream closes his eyes, trying to channel all the confidence he has into the swing of his hips. Reminding himself of the color on Georges cheeks and the way he fidgeted with his hoodie like it was too hot in his room.

He hums along as it picks up, raising his arms above his head. It's easy to slip into his other persona, the one with no anxiety or ADHD to hold him down. It’s so easy when he’s with George.

Speaking of George, he sneaks a glance at the other man. His face is even redder (if that was possible) and his mouth is slightly open, lips red and wet as if he’s been biting at them.

“What do you think?” Dream asks, fighting to keep his voice steady as he executes a complicated little move that has him shaking his shoulders down and shimming his hips as he straightens up.

“It’s, uh, cool.” He says, voice high.

The song ends and Dream slows down, bouncing a bit on the balls of his feet. “Thanks! I could teach you, if you wanted.”

“You could?”

“Yeah, all the videos I watched said it was easier to learn if you had someone there to teach it to you.” Dream pretends to consider it for a second. “It might be a bit difficult though, I could help you.”

Dream mimes reaching out and placing his hands on someone's hips. “With my body, you know? I would press right up against your back and guide your hips with mine.

It would take a while, I bet. By the end we would be all hot and sweaty and I would be plastered right up against you, so close you could feel me breathing.” Dream says, dipping his voice low and lets the words flow like honey silk from his lips. George's eyes darken.

“Dream, do you know what you’re doing?” George rasps, breathing heavily.

“Shh, George. I’m right behind you, we’re both breathing hard and my hands are on your hips, would I-” Dream wets his lips. “Would I put my hands under your shirt?”

“Yes,” George whispers. “Please.”

Dream groans, sitting back down with his legs wide, ignoring the growing heat between them. “I would slide my hands under your shirt, you would be so warm, and I would leave my hands right under your ribs. Can you do that to yourself, baby?”

George nods and wordlessly slides his chair back, snaking his own hands under his shirt. Dream watches him, how he looks absolutely wrecked just from watching him, listening to his voice. 

“I would lean down to press a kiss behind your ear and bring one of my hands up to your nipple, and I would rub little circles on it with my thumb.”

George is quick to follow instructions as his hand shoots up. The little breathy whimper that escapes his lips goes straight to Dreams cock.

“Dream, p-please.” He moans, spreading his legs and reaching for the front of his pants with a hand.

“George,” Dream warns, “Wait.”

He stills before replacing his hand on his stomach.

Dream reaches down to cup himself through the skirt, bucking into his hand with a groan. He watches George respond, his hips stuttering up into air with a sob.

“I would, _fuck_ , I would move you so you where, mmhm, pressed face-first into a wall, and I-” Dream has to remove his hand, biting his lip to stifle a whimper at the loss of friction. “I would move my other hand to your chest and grind myself against your ass.”

George interrupts him with a stuttering moan that sounds almost like Dream’s name.

“You would love it, wouldn’t you? God, you’re so good for me. So pretty~” Dream praises as he replaces his hand, rubbing his palm lightly against himself.

“Dream, please, I need-” George cries, shifting against the chair behind him. Dream allows himself to entertain the thought of there being a wet patch on the front of George’s sweatpants.

“I know baby, mm, hold on just a second. I’m still pressed up behind you, okay? I leave your nipple and I reach that hand up to your mouth, trace your lips, and, _ooh_ , would you let me slip my fingers into your mouth?”

Dream watches as George presses two of his fingers into his mouth and sucks on them, jaw working. _God, what would that feel like around me?_

“I would, uuh, bring my hands down to your hips again, and the one you were just sucking on would slide down your pants, slowly.”

George complies, panting as he hooks a thumb in the waistband and tugs his sweats down, lifting his hips.

“And your boxers.”

He whines as he frees his cock from the fabric.

“Stroke yourself, slowly. Stop when you’re just about to come.”

Dream watches, enraptured, as George strokes himself with spit-slick fingers. He soon follows, pushing his hand down his pants and matching the other man's rhythm. 

The little moans and whimpers that come down the phone are matched with Dreams own as the coil in his stomach winds tighter and tighter.

George suddenly whips his hand away, breathing hard and heavy.

“Good.” Dream groans, stilling his own hand.

“D-Dream, let me- please.”

“Okay.”

They both come at about the same time, moans high in their throats as they forget anything but their own ecstasy.

Dream opens his eyes, removing his hand from his now sticky boxers. George is slumped over his desk, shoulders shaking with his breath.

“Go take a shower.” Dream rasps.

George lifts his head, eyes bleary. “What?”

“Take a shower, a nice warm one, then drink a big glass of water and sleep.”

He sits up. “O-okay, text later?”

“Of course.”


End file.
